This disclosure generally relates to display units and particularly to a display system comprising groups of light emitting elements mounted to a support structure such that the display system may be easily installed and/or reconfigured while retaining both strength and positional accuracy.
Display systems for entertainment, architectural, and advertising purposes have commonly been constructed of numbers of light emitting elements such as LEDs or incandescent lamps mounted onto flat tiles. The light emitting elements can be selectively turned on and off to create patterns, graphics, and/or video displays for both informational and aesthetic purposes. It is well known to construct these displays as tiles or large panels which are assembled in position for a specific entertainment show or event or as an architectural or advertising display. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,813,853, 6,704,989, and 6,314,669, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
It can be a requirement of an event or theatrical production to use such a display but to have the display easily removable, for example in between scenes of a play or theatrical event, as the needs of the production dictate. Systems may use a tile based structure where a tile, typically around 2 ft×2 ft, can be lifted by hand and positioned. Accurate positioning of the tiles may be a time consuming and complex process involving skilled personnel.
Displays of these types may be constructed at different resolutions where the spacing between the light emitting elements can be varied. It may also be a requirement to change this spacing at different points on the display. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,410,328, 7,102,601 and 7,071,620, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. Further prior art systems, such as the VersaPixel manufactured by Element Labs, Inc. or the MiSphere system manufactured by Barco, may use suspended light emitting elements to be used as a ceiling or roof to an area. It would be advantageous to have a support and installation structure for such displays that is simple to install and that facilitates use in differing resolutions and on different planes through a single structure.
Small errors in the positioning of the pixels within tiles and tiles within a display can be cumulative and may lead to large errors in overall pixel alignment accuracy. At the same time the display support system must be strong enough to support a large area of display tiles and to withstand side loads from wind and weather if used outside. The goal of simultaneous strength, rigidity and accuracy is one that is commonly not achieved in prior art systems and the user typically has to accept a reduced accuracy in order to achieve the required strength. Accordingly, there exists a need for a display system that may be easily installed and/or reconfigured while retaining both strength and positional accuracy.